Nek Sharon Pengen Les
by ShiroShinjuChan
Summary: "mmm.. Padahal kan Sharon pengen banget les, bisa dapat ilmu.. Tapi?.. Nenek Cheryl bilang gak boleh." loh kok, bisa begitu, ya?


"_mmm.. Padahal kan Sharon pengen banget les, bisa dapat ilmu.. Tapi?.. Nenek Cheryl bilang gak boleh." _loh kok, bisa begitu, ya?

_**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki-sama**_

_**Nek.. Sharon Pengen Les by ShiroShinjuChan**_

"pokoknya tidak bisa." ucap Cheryl -yang sedang duduk di sofa- tegas, dengan Rufus berdiri disampingnya.

"aaa... Ayolah nek. Aku pengen les..." Sharon memelas pada neneknya. Namun, sudah pasti percuma. "sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Atau kamu mau mencoba Harisen baruku?" kata Cheryl yang sekarang sudah di kursi rodanya. Lalu didorong menuju luar kamar oleh Rufus.

"eh.. Baiklah, nek." Sharon bergidik. Ia tahu Harisennya amat dahsyat. Tapi dia juga tahu Harisennya kalah jauh dari milik neneknya. "em, nenek mau kemana?"

"nenek mau menghadiri suatu acara di mansion Isla Yura. Yah, karena jauh mungkin nenek pulang agak malam." jelas Cheryl panjang lebar, dan hanya disahut dengan kata 'o' dari Sharon. "ayo, Ru. Nah, jadilah anak manis ya, Sharon."

"iya, nek." jawab Sharon seadanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~di kereta~<strong>

"eh, Cheryl, kok Sharon enggak diizinkan pergi les? Kan berguna untuknya." tanya Rufus di sela perbincangan, diiringi suara roda kereta. "oh, begini, aku dengar dari Oscar, pemilik tempat les itu.. Liam, guru kelas Sharon sering dikerjai muridnya, termasuk juga Sharon. Karena itu, mana bisa serius belajar kalau ngerjain gurunya terus."

* * *

><p>"wakame atama! Sedang apa kau? Mau kuinjak hah?"<p>

"berisik, baka usagi! Aku sedang mencari penghapusku!"

"eh.. Peng-"

"gaaah...! Berisik! Kalau mau berantem di pojok sana aja! Aku jadi susah ngomong sama Eida." bentak Elliot memekakkan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya. Kalian tahu untuk siapa bentakkan itu? Ya, untuk Alice dan Gilbert. Sepasang manusia yang tak akur padahal cocok (?).

"heh.. Siapa kau? Ngajak berantem?" balas Alice dengan senyum meremehkan kebanggaannya. "oh ya? Kau yakin?" balas Elliot kesal. Eida bingung merasakan aura tidak enak itu.

"stop stop! Hei, kok kalian malah berantem? Yang berantem kan aku sama Alice." kata Gil sewot. "eh eh.. Si Gil malah cemburu tuh. Hahahah.." tawa Elliot + tawa Eida membuat wajah Gil semerah stroberi karena malu. "eh.. I-itu.. Bukan.. Uh.."

"tch.. Apa-apaan kau?" ucap Alice yang juga malu. Rupanya Alice sudah tahu apa maksud kata-kata Elliot, soalnya dia kan ikut kelas 'Learning About Love'nya Sharon.

"ahahah... Sudahlah. Ng, Alice, tadi sepertinya kata-katamu terpotong, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Eida melontarkan senyumnya. "ah, iya benar. Cih, aku jadi lupa gara-gara kau, pianis baka keras kepala!" tatap Alice pada Elliot tajam. "eits, kok jadi aku yang kena? Dan aku lebih kesal dibilang baka!" dan perkelahian ronde 2 pun dimulai. Bersamaan dengan kekesalan Gil -dan Eida- karena Alice malah bertengkar lagi dengan Elliot.

"aduuh.. Sudah dong, sekali lagi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" lanjut Eida.

"ah, itu.. Penghapusnya si wakame atama tadi aku pinjam.." kata Alice polos. Yang lain hanya berpikir 'gila! Cuma gitu doang ternyata, terus kita sampe ribet gini!'

disaat keadaan hening itu tiba-tiba Break ikut nimbrung "hai hai.. Ada apa nih? Kok kayaknya suasananya menyenangkan gini?" kata Break senyum-senyum. "betul betul betul" sahut Emily. Tapi omongan Break hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tolong-jangan-bicara-atau-kubunuh.

"eeh.. Ma-maafkan aku.." Break mundur beberapa langkah dan melarikan diri bersama Emily. 'mending makan permen di bangku sendiri. Jangan terlibat~' pikirnya. Saat sedang melakukan pelarian, Break tak sengaja menabrak Oz.

"walah... Kau ngapain, sih, Break? Mukamu kayak orang yang ketahuan korupsi aja.."

"ah.. Oz, sebaiknya jangan ke sana.. Berbahaya! Kau bisa mati! Mungkin lebih baik kena Harisen Sharon daripada ke sana." kata Break dengan mata berkeliaran kesana-kemari bak maling yang sedang sembunyi.

"betul betul betul" sahut Emily lagi.

"aah.. Ma-masa sih? Di sana kan juga ada adikku." Oz menunjuk Eida.

"tidak, tidak, Oz. Biar begitu dia kan mengusai mantra-mantra sihir yang mematikan. Kubilang, berbahaya!" Break makin berkeringat dingin menjelaskannya.

"em.. Ka-kau benar.." Oz pun berkeringat dingin.

"HEII ! LIAM-SENSEI DATANG! AYO SEMBUNYI DI BAWAH MEJA!" teriak Lotti. Dan oh, semua segera bersembunyi di kolong meja. "ehem.. Selamat sore anak-anak." ucap Liam memasuki kelas.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"ehem-" sekali lagi Liam berdehem. "hei, kemana kalian? Errr" geram Liam kesal. Dan masih tak ada jawaban, padahal jika kita lihat ke bawah meja-meja yang sepi itu, tampak murid-murid jahil sedang terkikik.

"oh, selamat sore, Liam."

_**DEG **_

terdengar suara seorang wanita di luar pintu yang membuat seisi kelas -kecuali Liam dan Echo- dag dig dug. "ya, selamat sore juga." jawab Liam. "ada apa ini? Kelasmu sepi sekali, kemana para murid?" tanya wanita yang dikenal sebagai Vanessa-sensei.

"entahlah, begitu aku masuk mereka sudah ti-"

_**GRASAK GRUSUK BRAK **_

sebelum selesai Liam menjelaskan, para murid langsung duduk manis di bangku masing-masing, walau sebenarnya hati mereka menjerit-jerit 'gyaaa! Gawat! Vanessa-sensei!'.

"haah! Dasar kalian anak nakaaal !"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

dan untung sebelum Vanessa mamulai pembantaiannya, Liam mencegahnya.

~**10 menit kemudian**~

"nah, semua, ini adalah salah satu jenis air-.. Ugyaaa!" tawa semua murid meledak melihat Liam panik karena celananya merosot. Kasihan Liam, padahal dia sudah lelah mengajar tapi malah dijahili. "si-sial! A-awas kalian"

"em, hei Sharon gak datang? Tumben banget." kata Lotti, anggota grup cewek yang lagi mengobrol. "gak tau tuh. Coba kamu telepon. Kan gak seru kalau gak ada ketua." sahut Alice. Sharon adalah ketua grup cewek di kelas itu. "biar kutelepon." kata Echo mengambil hp-nya di tas.

* * *

><p>"aaa... Menyedihkan.. Aku seperti Rapunzel yang dikurung di kamarnya yang membosankan.." keluh Sharon sambil berguling-guling dikasurnya. "pasti sekarang teman-teman sedang asyik main.. Terus.." dan bla bla bla, Sharon hanya bergumam sendiri.<p>

_(Pipo papo aahh _

_anata no kokoro wo bakkyun kyun..)_

Terdengar dering lagu di hp Sharon. Langsung saja ia melompat menuju hp-nya. Dan inilah percakapan antara Sharon dan kawan-kawannya :

Sharon : "halo? Echo ya?"

Echo : "ya, ini Echo."

Sharon : "oh, em.." (bingung mau ngomong apa)

Echo : " ... ."

Sharon : " ... . Ah, Echo, bisa berikan teleponnya ke yang lain?"

Echo : "Echo bisa, memangnya kenapa?"

_**PRAAK **_

Lotti : "aah.. Dasar kau ini. Biar aku yang bicara!"

Sharon : "oh, hei, Lotti?"

Lotti : "yo! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kok gak datang?"

Sharon : "hn.. Kabarku? Kurasa gak terlalu baik.. Aku gak boleh les sama nenek. Gara-gara aku ngejahilin Liam-sensei. Huh."

Lotti : "hah? Ya ampun kasihan banget.. Ubh, kyaha- ukh" (nahan ketawa)

Sharon : "ih, jangan ketawa loe! Jadi tadi kalian ngapain aja?"

Lotti : "seru! Seperti biasa..hehe. Tadi pas Liam-sensei datang kami sembunyi di bawah meja, kyahaha. Tapi,"

Alice : "Vanessa-sensei kebetulan lewat, terus kami hampir diazab!"

Lotti : "busyet dah! Kalau teriak gak usah si kuping gue, baka!"

Sharon : "nn.. Eh.." (kicep)

Alice : "kan hp-nya di kuping elo!"

_**TENG TING TOOOONG **_

Lotti : "wah, udah bel. Bye Sharon!"

yang lain : "byee, Sharooon!"

Sharon : "ah, bye all!"

Sharon menutup teleponnya dan kembali berbaring. Memikirkan berbagai hal yang ia sukai. Sampai setengah jam ia tak melakukan apapun. Semua game di PS-nya sudah tamat, komik dan novel sudah dibaca semua, mau internet-an tak ada pulsa.

_**TOK TOK TOK **_

"masuk." kata Sharon dan Pelayan pun berdiri di depan pintu. "ada apa?" tanya Sharon. "ada tamu, nona." jawab sang pelayan. 'hah? Siapa ya?' batin Sharon.

* * *

><p>semua murid dari berbagai umur, kelas, dan sekolah berhamburan keluar kelas. "aah.. Pulsaku yang tadi hanya tinggal Rp 2.000, sekarang sudah-.." gumam Echo memandangi layar hp-nya sambil berjalan. Walau suaranya pelan, tapi gumamannya terdengar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang terlibat langsung lenyap entah kemana.<p>

* * *

><p>"ada tamu, nona."<p>

hmm.. Aku menerka-nerka, siapa tamunya ya? Oh, aku tahu! Pasti Break, dia kan pelayanku. Ah, tapi dia kan lagi cuti jadi pelayan. Hem..

"oh, siapa tamu itu?"

"maaf, nona, saya tidak begitu tahu. Katanya dia disuruh datang kesini oleh nyonya Rainsworth."

"hm.. Ya sudah, suruh dia tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

setelah si pelayan pergi aku segera mengganti pakaian dan berdandan. Kali ini aku yakin dia bukan teman-teman anggota grupku. Soalnya dia kan diutus oleh nenek. Makanya aku berdandan.

Tapi saat aku hendak memakai anting tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk lagi. "masuk" kataku untuk kedua kalinya. "nona, beliau -tamu- bilang nona tak perlu ke ruang tamu. Dia akan ke kamar nona". Hah? Apa? Mau apa dia?

"kau yakin tak tahu siapa tamu itu?" tanyaku. Si pelanyan menggeleng "maaf, nona,saya lupa.."

"ciri-cirinya?" tanyaku lagi. "em.. Seorang wanita yang masih agak muda, rambut hitam pendek dan keriting dibagian bawahnya. Ah! Tadi kan saya sempat menanyakan namanya,"

"hm?"

"tunggu, tunggu, kalau tidak salah.. Uh... Mm.." si pelayan berusaha keras mengingatnya. Dasar pelupa.

"ah ya! Namanya.. Vanessa Nightray!"

_**JEDAAAR **_

uaappa? Ma-masa.. Ti-tidak mungkin ah.. Van-Vanessa? Vanessa-sensei? Yang mengerikan itu?

"no-nona?" si pelayan kebingungan melihatku mematung. "ng? Sebentar nona." si pelayan menoleh ke balik pintu. Jangan-jangan si galak Vanessa-sensei sudah di depan kamarku. Oh tidak..

"No-nona, tamunya sudah datang. Em.. bagaimana, nona? Boleh dia masuk?" tanya pelayan ragu-ragu, dia tahu aku sedang panik. Hebat juga. Tunggu, bukan saatnya aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana nih?

"em.. Ya, i-iya.. Biarkan di-dia masuk.." aku memalingkan wajahku yang merinding. Mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya."anda yakin, nona?" oh, dia menghawatirkanku. Hebat juga. Ah! Lagi-lagi aku ngawur. "i-iya, dia guru di Pandora.. Mungkin.."

kepala si pelayan kembali menhadap ke balik pintu. "kalau begitu saya permisi, nona."

_**KRIEETT **_

glek.. Suara desisan pintu semakin membuatku takut.. "selamat sore, Sharon. Kau mengenalku, bukan?" Vanessa-sensei masuk sambil tersenyum. Tidak, tidak mempan, senyuman itu sama sekali tak membuatku tenang. "ya, selamat sore, Vanessa-sensei.." aku menghampirinya dan menuntunnya ke meja yang biasa kupakai untuk belajar.

"silahkan, Sensei." aku mempersilahkan sensei duduk. "permisi, nona, nona Vanessa." kali ini si butler yang datang membawa kue-kue dan minuman, lalu pergi lagi dari kamarku.

"yah, agak mendadak ya? Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi guru privatmu. 2 kali seminggu, dari jam 16:30 sampai jam 17:30." lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Haaah... Apa-apaan ini? Menyedihkan.. "oh, begitu? Baiklah.." jawabku santai. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya jauuuh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat lesu sekali. Tapi aku tak mau kelesuanku ini diketahuinya. Bisa-bisa dia tersinggung, marah, atau apalah. "nah, ayo kita belajar. Buka buku sejarah halaman 126 ."

dan dimulailah hari-hariku bersama Vanessa-sensei. Malamnya aku langsung menanyakan hal ini pada nenek. Tapi nenek bilang "kan kamu mau les, tuh, sudah nenek izinkan. Fufufufu~.."

**~2 bulan kemudian~**

"sampai jumpa,Sharon. Lebih banyak belajar ya."

"ya, sampai jumpa, Vanessa-sensei. Hati-hati di jalan." aku melambaikan tanganku, dan sensei juga melakukannya. Karena Vanessa-sensei sudah pulang, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam mansion. Setiba di kamar aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

Lama-kelamaan aku mulai mengerti tentang Vanessa-sensei. Sebenarnya dia baik, kok. Cuma galak dan tegas. Yah, tapi tetap saja aku gak bisa tenang. Mengerikan. "hmm.. Tak terlalu buruk." gumamku. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, okelah, aku mengaku -banyak- salah sama Liam-sensei.

Besok aku mau ke Pandora ah. Mau ketemu teman-teman, sekalian minta maaf sama Lliam-sensei. Mulai sekarang aku berusaha enggak bikin para guru marah, tapi.. Iseng sedikit juga boleh, kan? Hehehe

**THE END **

wahaahaa ini fic udah lama kubuat *nyengir* hehe.. tapi maaf sekali jikalau garing, ooc, typoo, dsb ya.. #sniff.

yah, baru di publish karna daku baru buat akun ffn inii.. jadi, saya sangaat mengharapkan review pertama dari kalian *shinny eyes*.. please..


End file.
